ShadowSpirit020/Characters
List of Original Characters belonging to Shadows, both posted and unposted. Bold means incomplete/WIP while red links mean unposted. My Characters Royals: 16' | Rebels:' 5 | Roybels: 2'' | '''Neutrals:' 7'' | Total:' ''30 '''''Celtic Pantheon * [[Reagan Callaghan|'Reagan Callaghan']]; Daughter of Morrígan (Roommate: OPEN) * [[Rórdán Callaghan|'Rórdán Callaghan']]; Son of Morrígan (Roommate: Emrys Filíochta) Chinese Pantheon * Suyin Han; Daughter of Han-Xiangzi (Roommate: Bethany Terawet) Egyptian Pantheon * Rashidi Swift; Son of Seshat (Roommate: Carter Threskiornis) * Seth Bomani; Son of Sekhmet (Roommate: Bast Kat) * Zain Chaostorm; Son of Set and Nephthys (Roommate: Nicomedes "Nico" Stormwing) Greek Pantheon * [[Alexina Pólemos|'Alexina Pólemos']]; Daughter of Enyo and Honos (Roommate: Kazeko Arashi) * Pyrros "Garnet" Blackburn; Son of the Phoenix and Thunderbird (Roommate: Zanus von Olympus) * [[Ivy Efiáltis|'Ivy Efiáltis']]; Daughter of Phobetor and Calliope (Roommate: Eranthe Discord) * Synnove Z. Cupid; Daughter of Eros (Roommate: Zelenia K'iino') to [https://everafterhighfandom.fandom.com/wiki/Synnove_Z._Cupid Mainstream Wiki] Hawaiian Pantheon * Aedan Keahi; Son of Pele (Roommate: Kalen Lanakila) * Kalen Lanakila; Son of Poli'ahu (Roommate: OPEN) * Kaihe Kekahuna; Son of Kapo (Roommate: OPEN) Japanese Pantheon * Akira Raiden; Son of Raijin and Otohime (Roommate: Hoshi Mikadzuki) * Takara "Jasper" Raiden; Daughter of Raijin and Otohime (Roommate: Cascade de Mare) * [[Saori Mikadzuki|'Saori Mikadzuki']]; Daughter of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (Roommate: Thalia Cilena) Native American Pantheon * Pajackok "Topaz" Wakiya; Child of the Thunderbird and Phoenix (Roommate: OPEN) Norse Pantheon * Braelyn Warbringer; Daughter of Sanngriðr, a Valkyrie (Roommate: Brynhild Gandr) * Brittany Spearbringer; Daughter of Geirahöð, a Valkyrie (Roommate: OPEN) * Kaira Frey; Daughter of Freyja and Forsetti (Roommate: OPEN) * Ragnhild "Ragni" Stormbringer; Daughter of Róta, a Valkyrie (Roommate: Signy Battlebringer) * Silje Spearbringer; Daughter of Geiravör, a Valkyrie (Roommate: Eira Lifebringer) Roman Pantheon * [[Celestine Prudentius|'Celestine Prudentius']]; Daughter of Minerva (Roommate: OPEN) * Archer Lunares; Adoptive son of Diana (Roommate: OPEN) * [[Aviana Lunares|'Aviana Lunares']]; Successor/Adoptive daughter of Diana (Roommate: OPEN) * Blaze Vulcan; Daughter of Vulcan (Roommate: Marisol Helios) * Cascade de Mare; Daughter of Neptune and Salacia (Roommate: Jasper Raiden) * [[Nicomedes Stormwing|'Nicomedes "Nico" Stormwing']]; Son of Tempestas (Roommate: Zain Chaostorm) * Vesper Divitiae; Son of Pluto and Proserpina (Roommate: OPEN) Mythsona TBA - I can't pick a culture... Next Generation ---- My next Gen does not follow Moonstone luna's Fanfics/Story Arcs.'' ' ---- '''Royals:' ''12 | Rebels:' 4 | '''Roybels:' 2 | Neutrals: 6 '| Total: '''24 Egyptian/Norse * Arkyn Frey-Bomani; Son of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey; Destiny-less * Kjerstin Frey-Bomani; Daughter of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey; Successor to ''Freyja * Rania Frey-Bomani; Daughter of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey; Successor of Sekhmet * Valen Frey-Bomani; Child of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey; Destiny-less * Maiken Chaostorm; Daughter of Zain and Braelyn Chaostorm; Successor of a Valkyrie * Tiye Chaostorm; Daughter of Zain and Braelyn Chaostorm; Successor of Set * Selma Chaostorm; Daughter of Zain and Braelyn Chaostorm; Destiny-less Greek/Roman * Pyrrha Vulcan-Blackburn; Daughter of Garnet Blackburn and Blaze Vulcan; Successor of Vulcan * Kenna Vulcan-Blackburn; Daughter of Garnet Blackburn and Blaze Vulcan; Successor of Phoenix Greek/Russian * Dusk Ivashov; Son of Ivy Efiáltis and Blake Von Dark; Successor of Phobetor '' * Zalira Ivashov; Daughter of Ivy Efiáltis and Blake Von Dark; Successor of ''Von Rothbart (Swan Lake) Hawaiian/Roman * Fia de Mare-Keahi; Daughter of Aedan Keahi and Cascade de Mare; Successor of Pele * Galatea de Mare-Keahi; Daughter of Aedan Keahi and Cascade de Mare; Successor of Neptune Japanese * Atsuko Raiden-Lunares; Daughter of Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares; Destiny-less Japanese/Roman * Kiyoshi Raiden-Lunares; Son of Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares; Destiny-less * Gemma Raiden-Stormwing; Daughter of Nicomedes Stormwing and Jasper Raiden; Successor of Raijin * Onyx Raiden-Stormwing; Son of Nicomedes Stormwing and Jasper Raiden; Destiny-less * Ruri Raiden-Stormwing; Daughter of Nicomedes Stormwing and Jasper Raiden; Successor of Tempestas Native American * Agate Wakiya; Son of Topaz Wakiya; Successor of the Thunderbird Norse * Cara Stormbringer; Daughter of Ragni Stormbringer; Successor of a Valkyrie Roman * Camille Raiden-Lunares; Child of Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares; Destiny-less * Valentina Lunares; Daughter of Aviana Lunares; Successor of Diana * Dominique Lunares; Child of Aviana Lunares; Destiny-less Roman/Greek * TBA; Son of Vesper Divitiae and Belladonna Kairos; Successor of Hades/Persephone * TBA; Daughter of Vesper Divitiae and Belladonna Kairos; Successor of Pluto Extra Info * Valen and Atsuko are dating * Ruri and Dusk are dating * Onyx is crushing on Agate * Galatea is dating Dominique Removed Characters The following are deleted/removed from the Wiki until further notice: * Nikolas Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Serena Raiden-Claus; Daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Soren Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Dovelyn Raiden-Claus; Daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Winter Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus; co-owned with WiseUnicorn Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages